A Cut Above The Rest
by Layla Taylor
Summary: The only woman that has ever had Tig wrapped around her little finger is back in town. Is Charming ready? and is she ready for the truth about her past? - Part One
1. Chapter 1

Agent Stahl was having a particularly good day today. Clay Morrow and Alex Trager behind bars. She knew she waited they would trip up on something stupid and now they had, she knew that she couldn't keep them in there for long but Stahl was looking at the big picture. This was step one and now it was all going to unravel for SAMCRO. She saw a 1995 Porsche 911 pulling in at the station parking lot. A young woman hopped out. Curly long sandy blonde hair dressed in a grey pencil skirt and white long sleeve blouse and grey jacket. She wasn't the kind that hung around Charming. She looking like she should be a city gal, so she was clearly looking was directions to get out of this god forsaken town. Something Stahl could understand. The woman was maybe in her mid twenties and five foor three maybe at a push. She pulled the front door open and walked into the office just at the same moment as the Chief

"Morning" she called out. Unser looked up and was slightly stunned

"Stella?"

"You got it in one, Wayne"

"You have come to post bail, haven't you?"

"Yes please" Stella said with a winning smile " The sooner you get them out of there the more I'll love ya"

Stahl wondered who she was bailing out that was until she saw the paper work and her blood boiled.

"You know bail for Mr Morrow and Mr Trager is two million each"

"So I've been told"

"It's junk change for our Stella" Unser said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I found it in the couch cushions" Stella said with a chuckle as she signed the paper work. Once she handed the papers back to Unser he went in the back leaving Stella and Stahl alone. It was like a gun fight stand off in an old western movie,

"Agent Stahl" she said extending her hand out to Stella " ATF"

"Oh you're Agent Stahl" Stella said shaking her hand

"Have we met?"

"Not in person, heard a lot about you, though. You're kind of famous in some circles"

Stahl stared her down wondering how a young woman so refined and classy could be tied up with a bunch like SAMCRO. She was a cut above the rest. As soon as Stella heard the sound of heavy boots banging on the ground she couldn't get that smile off her face. She lit up when Clay walked through those doors.

"Hi!"

"Stella, oh my god" he said giving her a bear hug and picking her up off the floor " Good to see you Princess"

"Yeah, Gemma called"

"We didn't drag you away from somewhere great, did we?"

"Yankee stadium. Yankee's vs Dodgers"

Clay made a face of pain knowing how much she loved the Dodgers. He placed her back on the ground "Sorry"

"We were losing anyway" She said laughing "Gemma should be outside. She was right behind me when I called her"

"Of course she is"

Stella looked over at the door that Clay had just walked out of and asked

"Why is he always the last one out? Does he like in there or something?"

"Wouldn't surprise me" Clay said with a chuckle as he made he's way outside. Judging on Clay reaction, Wayne hadn't told them who had actually posted bail. Which was going to make this next reunion quite spectacular.

She could hear Tig giving someone crap on his way out, not that she would expect anything else. Once he walked out of those doors and saw her standing there, Tig was stunned. Not only did she look different from the last time he had seen her but she looked more beautiful and just like her mother, the spitting image.

"You're getting less stealthy in your old age" she said with a chuckle. Tig didn't say anything he just walked over and kissed her. Agent Stahl wasn't expecting that. They hugged and stood there wrapped in each other's arms. "Let's get you out of here, huh?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they headed towards the door before Agent Stahl called out "Don't you think you could do better?"

They turned around and smiled at her. Stella looked up at Tig, her head resting on his shoulder and then she looked back at Stahl before answering

"Nah"

Agent watched them walk out the door.

They walked down the stairs laughing. Agent Stahl wasn't insightful as she first thought and it was hilarious to them.

"What is it with people?" she asked "First they think I'm your daughter and then I turn eighteen and all of a sudden everyone thinking we're sleeping together"

"I can't help it if I'm known as a stud around here"

Stella made a face of disgust before she looked over at Gemma's Roadster and smiled at the only mother figure she ever really remembered. Her mother died when she was four years old and her father died a year before that. She remembered little things but not a lot. She hugged Gemma tight not wanting to let go.

"Have you called Jax or Opie?" Gemma asked

"No I was going to go to the garage and surprise them. I just want to get changed first"

"Good because they would give you endless shit about what your wearing right now"

"What? I don't look like the Stella they know and love?" Stella just laughed hugged them all again and made her way to her Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella saw his bike from a mile away and she knew the rules about bikes and strangers but then again Stella wasn't exactly a stranger to this place. She dropped her handbag next to his bike and laid on it, resting her head on the tank and letting her legs hanging off the end of the seat.

"Hey" someone called out " I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Stella lifted her head up and stared at the new guy

"Why not?" she asked playing along

"You might be a girl but they will still kick your arse"

"Do me a favor? Tell Jax he's bike sucks"

"Ahhhh, _Woman_"

"Just do it, you pussy"

The young guy that Stella could only guess was the Prospect. He made a face at her before dragging his tail between his legs into the auto shop. She knew it wouldn't be too long before Jax was out there ready to kick her little butt. She had a little chuckle to herself when she saw her storm out of the shop, pissed as hell. Jax didn't know who this woman was who is not only talking shit about his bike but also laying on it. He just couldn't believe the hide of her. Her long sandy blonde hair blew in the wind and he might have thought she was hot if he wasn't about to kick her arse.

"Lady, I don't know who you think you are but your out of line" he yelled walking towards her "Get off my bike"

Stella smiled and sat up before pushing her sunglasses on to the bridge of her nose

"Now that's not a very nice welcome, Jackson"

He stopped in his tracks just as Opie was running up behind him. Opie on the other hand knew exactly who she was from the second he saw her. He ran past Jax and swept Stella off the bike and into his arms. Stella wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Stella, oh my god it's been too long"

Stella giggled before Opie placed her back on the ground. "So you missed me huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

Normally she was traveling all over the world Stella didn't stay one place for too long, she got that from her mother. The last thing that Opie heard was that Stella was in India but that was six months ago. Lord knew where she had been since then.

"I was in New York and Gemma called"

"You bailed them out?" Jax asked surprised.

"Of course. They should be here soon"

Jax hadn't seen this woman in six years and he certainly didn't remember her being so… curvy or so beautiful. In fact the last time her saw her, she was in a hospital bed after having a motorcycle accident at two o'clock in the morning. Stella had always been in his life, SAMCRO's lil Princess. She could reduce the toughest guy into jelly with a smile and she learnt by the age of three that if she batted her eye lids when she had done something wrong nine times out of ten, she wasn't going to get in trouble. Stella had always been a force to reckon with and things hadn't changed. Opie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and glided her towards the club house.

"Let me buy you a drink"

They walked to the front door of the club house and Stella had to smile when she saw that big brass bell next to the door. She couldn't believe that the guys had left it there after all she had been home in three years. Did she dare? Stella could hear the noise coming from inside, clearly they had a full house. Stella hit that bell as hard as she could and heard the clubhouse go silent in a second. She walked through door before asking

"Is anyone home?"

Anyone who didn't know her looked at her weird and wondered who the crazy chick was and everyone who knew her was surprised to Stella there at all. Juice ran up to her

"Princess" he said picking her up and spinning her about. Jax watched as one by one Stella hugged and kissed everyone. She certainly lit up the room.

She was hugging Happy when Tig walked in the door and shook his head. He wasn't at all surprised to see the new guys ogling her and the guys who knew her happy that she was back.

"Killer" Tig shout out over everybody " Get your hands off my girl"

Stella and Happy looked back at him and smiled both knowing he was joking. Everyone welcomed Clay and Tig home as Stella made her way to the bar. She took her red trench coat off and hung it on the stool next to her.

"You're the new Prospect right?"

"Yeah" the young kid answered. She held out her hand before he shook it

"Stella"

"Hey Stella"

"Could you get me a shot of whiskey pretty please?"

"Sure"

"Thanks Babes"

The Prospect was impressed at how fast she downed it. The glass was being refilled before it hit the bar top. Suddenly she felt two hands on her hips

"Go easy" Tig told her

"Alex,I can handle my booze"

"I know you can" he chuckled "Just go easy"

Jax wasn't too far behind Tig and settled next to her at the bar. Color him intrigued but he wanted to catch up.

"So where are you staying?" Jax asked as she downed her third shot.

"Here I guess"

"No!" Tig said quickly without even thinking. Normally yes Stella did stay at the clubhouse with him but with so many brothers staying at hotel Reaper at the moment Tig didn't want Stella staying there, not now.

"Why?"

"I don't know half of these guys and there is no way I trust them with you. Half of them already think you're a sweetbutt. No way are you staying here"

"Where am I going to go?"

"Stay with me" Jax offered as both Stella and Tig looked at him surprised " Tara is away at a conference in Philly and I have a spare room. You might as well use"

"Thanks, man" Tig said before patting Jax on the shoulder and watching all the women walk in the door. Stella followed his line of vision and shook her head as she saw Emily Duncan walk through the door. Some things don't change and Emily Duncan was one of them.

"That's my cue to leave" she said picking up her jacket and bag. Jax dropped the keys into her hands and she smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow?" Tig asked her

"And Alex please keep the details of your escapades, to yourself" Stella told Tig before kissing him goodbye. Tig and Jax watched her walk out of the clubhouse and watched every guy who didn't know she was off limits drool not knowing that there was no way in hell they were tapping that.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella walked out of her bedroom dressed in satin pajama bottoms, a black camisole and bed hair.

"You're mother can drink, Jax" Stella said walking into the kitchen the next morning. Jax looked over and smirked at her

"What did you think was going to happen when you went over there? Tea and crumpets?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking I guess"

Jax slid over a fresh cup of coffee and two pain killers which were gone in seconds. He sat next to her at the table with his breakfast before she stole a piece of bacon off his plate. Jax just shook his head but didn't say a word.

"So why was the club house so packed last night?"

"Tacoma and Nevada are here. Got some problems with the Mayans, strength in"

Stella stared at him shocked as her stomach hit the floor and her heart started beating a little faster

"Tacoma?"

"Don't worry, Stel. He isn't here. He was away on some other club business"

"Good"

"What would you have done if he was here?"

"Run in the opposite direction of course" she said with a chuckle "Anyway that's one cute kid you have in there, Teller"

"He is, isn't he?"

They both laughed and got back to breakfast. Stella hoped that when she got moving her killer headache would fade. She prayed to god that would happen.

Later that day the prospect watched Stella with amazement she was charming the customers, flirting up a storm with any guy who smiled at her. He hit Jax on the arm.

"You sure she knows what she's doing"

Jax laughed because the Auto shop was a second nature to Stella. She knew tha plae like the back of her hand.

"She's fine"

"What's her deal, anyway?"

"Stel's father was apart of SAMCRO but he got shot when she was five and a year after that her mother decided the pain of losing him was too much to bare so she killed herself. When Stella found out about her mother she wouldn't let anyone touch her, expect for Tig. From that day on they have been joint at the hip. Man I swear some days they speak another language"

"What so he raised her?"

"That was until her grandmother walked in and took her back to Melbourne. She didn't think our world was a place for a young _lady _to grow up"

"That explains the accent. Tig and Stella don't really act like father/daughter"

"You mean they kiss more then they should?" Jax asked with a chuckle. It wasn't the first time someone had asked him about Stella and Tig and if Jax was truthful he didn't really know the nature of their relationship either. Could anyone really discount anything when it came to Tig? Suddenly Jax felt an arm wrap around his waist and Stella magically appeared be his side.

"Hey Darlin'"

"Hey. I'm off to help your mom, she's having a dinner tonight. So the customers are all yours"

"Okay"

"Try not to have too much fun" she called out as she was leaving. Jax watched her leave again and realized that Stella was like a cyclone. Breezing in and out of their lives whenever she pleased. It was the way it always was, even after her grandmother took her to Australia. Coming back at Christmas for six weeks, the saying _Home is where your heart is_ was true when it come to their Princess. Her heart had always been in Charming no matter where she was in the world. She hopped into her car and drove down the driveway and Jax wondered if he was going to spend the rest of his life watching her walk away, or in this case drive away.

Stella walked around the supermarket picking up the stuff on the list that Gemma had given her over the phone. She always loved Gemma's dinners. They brought everyone together, all the people she loved together in one could she not love that?

"Ms Mackenzie" Agent Stahl said standing next to her

"ATF Bitch, how are you this fine day?"

"Busy"

"Hmm" Stella said " Trying find something that's not there. That would be exhausting"

As Stella reached past Stahl to pick something up off the shelf, Stahl got a front row seat to the tattoo on Stella's wrist. The name Alex with a crow perched on top of the A.

"I thought only old ladies got branded with a crow?"

"A) He didn't _brand _me" Stella told Stahl heatedly " and B) there are more powerful relationship in the club then old ladies and their men"

"Not that I have seen"

"Well, sweetheart open your eyes and you might actually learn something. Have I nice day June" Stella walked away fearful if she stayed talking to the bitch she might actually punch her in the face. Thankfully she saw Gemma walking towards her and she breathed a sigh of relief, if anyone was to punch that agent in the face, it was Gemma.

"Hey Baby" Gemma said kissing Stella on the cheek "What did she want?"

"Who cares. She's just lucky that I don't kill her for what she did to those kids"

Gemma nodded knowing that of course Stella could relate to Henry and Ellie, they lost Donna because of Stahl's lies. The only person who could truly know what they were going through was Stella.

"Karma a bitch, baby. It will catch up with her and we'll be there to watch and laugh our asses off"

"Wont that be a good day"

With all the sweetness that came along with Stella, Gemma knew she had a dark side. How could she not? She was raised by Tig. She was protective of her family just as Gemma was and she was a forward thinker just like Jax. Stubborn like Clay. Stella was the family because she was raised by the family.

The Queen and Princess went back to Gemma's place and cooked up a fest. They were like a well oiled machine but then again they had done this before. Slowly all the wives and girlfriends came in and helped. The house was packed by six o'clock and the guys hadn't given shown up yet.

"Hello, Hello!" Jax called "Wow you girls went all out"

"Go hard or go home, right" Stella said with a chuckle. She didn't notice when Jax grabbed an ice cube but she sure noticed when you put it down her shirt. "Ahhhh"

Stella grabbed the ice cube as soon as she could and threw it full force toward Jackson as he laughed and ducked before it could hit him.

"You're dead!" she screamed

"What are you going to be about it?"

Stella launched herself towards him before he tossed her over his shoulder and tickled her. Stella was the most ticklish person he had ever met and knew it was her weakness and he planed to use it.

"Put me down!" Stella yelled before hitting his back which Jax just laughed at. Suddenly they heard someone at the front door clear their throat. Jax swiftly put Stella back on the floor, once Stella got the hair out of her she saw that the people in the door way was in fact, Tara.

"Hi Tara" she said smiling

"Hi" Tara said sharply

"Somebody's in trouble" she told Jax tying not to laugh. Jax and Tara moved into the next room no doubt to have a heated word about what Tara had just walked in on or rather what Tara _thought _she had walked in on. Jax and Stella had grown up together, she had followed Opie and Jax around like a lost puppy and they had teased her and pulled her hair. Normal kid stuff but she doubted that Tara would believe any or that right now. Stella made her way back into the kitchen and stood next to Gemma at the sink

"Nice to see some things don't change Tara is still high maintenance"

"The doc's not that bad"

Stella looked over at Gemma like she had grown a second head " Did you just say that?"

"I've been educating her. She's still getting use to how everything works. Tara will calm down and you gals might actually get along"

"I doubt it but I'll try"

"That's all I ask"

Stella chuckled to herself and wondered where she was she would be sleeping tonight because she very much doubt that she'd be staying with Jax.

Stella was wiping down the table after everybody had gone back to the clubhouse, when Opie came walking in and chuckled. Not only did she cook but she also cleaned. Stella was any guys dream

"Hey Stella, could you do me a favor"

"Name it"

"Ellie has her birthday next week and ….."

"And you know nothing about girls' birthday parties"

"I just think it would be good for her and that was Donna's area"

"I'm in"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Thanks"

Stella smiled and nodded her head before Opie walked out to go to church. She always wondered what they talked about in there but she didn't want to know in a way especially since ATF were in town. That way if they ever asked her anything she could tell them to hook her up to a lie detector machine and actually pass. It was safer for everyone if she didn't know too much. In the meantime she had bigger things to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

Stella danced around the living room singing with Ellie and her friends dressed in black tights, hot pink tutu, black angel wings and a white tank top. The laughter of little girls could be heard through out the house as the girls who were hyped up on sugar and fun. All of Ellie's friends fell in love with Ellie's aunt Stella and how cool she was. Stella spotted Henry sitting in the corner feeling left out. She marched over to him pulled him out of the seat and taught him how to do the tango, will kind of. Stella and Henry walked towards his father arms extended. She spun Henry around in a circle and playfully pushed him back to the party.

"Thanks for this" Opie told her

"That's okay. Henry might actually get lucky tonight"

"Not even funny"

"What? You did alright from what I remember. Especially in the back seat of a black **1968 Pontiac Firebird"**

**"You remember that?"**

**"Opie, that was my first time. Of course I remember"**

**He remembered it was her first time too he just liked pulling her leg. Then something dawned on him**

**"Tig doesn't know about that does he?"**

**"You're breathing aren't you?"**

**That was a good point if Tig knew about their activities in the back of that car Opie wouldn't be alive.**

**"Cake's ready" Gemma shouted from the kitchen. Stella turned to all the kids and yelled**

**"CAKE!"**

**They watched all the kids running into the dinning room for birthday cake. Stella smiled to herself as she remembered the countless birthdays she had in Charming. They were the best birthdays she had and gave her memories that she'd never forget. Stella just hopped that she was doing the same for Ellie.**

**Jax couldn't contain his laughter was she walked into the clubhouse still in her tutu and with wings attached. Juice joined in the laughter**

**"Oh Stella only you could carry that off"**

**"Ellie picked it out and I think I look good. Thank you very much"**

**"We're not complaining"**

**"I could still kick our asses at pool or darts, for that matter. Is Alex here?"**

**"In his room, Fairy goddess"**

**"There angel wings, get it right, would ya" she told as they heard big booted footsteps walking towards them.**

**"Did Clay say where he wanted this stuff?"**

**As soon as Stella heard his voice her body turned to stone. Seven years was a long time but that voice brought back so much. Juice and Jax looked straight at her to see how she was handling it all. She had never been so happy that she had colored her raven hair to sandy blonde maybe he just wouldn't recognize her**

**"Stella?" he asked. She took a deep breath was turned around to finally face him**

**"Koz"**

**"What are you doing here?" he asked checking out her outfit.**

**"This is home, Koz" she turned back to Juice and left calmly and as elegantly as she could but she could feel her face burning with embarrassment. She knocked twice and walked in. It was five o'clock as she hoped there was no half nude two dollar slut with him.**

**"You could have warned me he was here"**

**"Princess, why does it matter?"**

**"If I knew I would have worn something classy and elegant, instead in a pink tutu and wings" she told Tig lying down next to him and putting her head on his shoulder.**

**"I think you look cute"**

**"You're bias"**

**"No just truthful. You're going to be fine, you're over him aren't you?"**

**"Of course I am"**

**"Then you're going fine. I promise, do you trust me?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Then trust me"**

**Someone knocked on the opened door and they both looked up to see Clay standing in the doorway. **

**"And guys wonder where the rumors come from?"**

**Stella laughed because she knew it was true. There she was lying on his bed arms wrapped around each other.**

**"Who says their rumors?" Tig asked Clay**

**"Brother, you're not that lucky" he said placing a box on the bed "Gemma found some stuff in storage. She thought you might like it"**

**Stella sat up and looked in the box and saw photos of her parents. She grabbed a handful of photographs and started to look through them.**

**"Wow she was beautiful" she said looking at a photo of her mother.**

**"She sure was" Tig said taking the photograph out of Stella's hands. There was a look in Tig's eyes that even Stella seldom saw. It was a mixture of sadness and regret and it finally dawned on Stella, a question that she should have asked years ago. Had Tig been in love with her mother, all those years ago? It would explain why he had taken care of Stella her whole life. Stella picked another handle of photographs and saw something very disturbing.**

**"Um…" Stella said "You had a mullets? The both or you?"**

**She couldn't contain herself any longer. She fell into a fit of laughter, so much so that her sides started to hurt.**

**"Hey!" Clay told her " Mullets were very hip"**

**"With who the hillbillies? Oh am sorry…. I don't think I can be friends with you two any longer. I have a strict no mullet policy" **

**"This coming from Cindi Lauper?"**

** "Hey! The kids loved this outfit" she said throwing a pillow at Clay**

**"Yeah I bet they did. I remember you where it when you were six"**

**The pillow flew full force towards you before Tig caught it with one hand right before it hit her face.**

**"We have a meeting with LeRoy" Clay told Tig. **

**After they left Stella sat on the bed and went through everything. Her parents marriage certificate was in there. Letters her father had written her mother. There was so much of her past in one little box, she couldn't believe that it all could fit in the same place. A picture was smaller then the rest, it had been cut down to size. Stella and Kozik at the beginning of their relationship, she was all of nineteen and didn't know any better. He was standing behind Stella arms wrapped around her. She was looking down and he was looking at her. Stella had forgotten how in love they had actually been. She threw it back in the box before she could get too wrapped in her thoughts. That ship had sailed and was now frozen in Antarctica, forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Koz had reappeared in Stella's life and she had successfully avoided seeing him since then. When she had seen him as planned she had looked stunning and today was no acceptation. In skin tight jeans, black button vest and a great push up bra she had been turning heads, especially Koz. There was nothing like a women scorned. She wiped down the bar as the guys were in church, yet again. Silence filled the hallways and it crept Stella out. The clubhouse was never quiet and it felt strange to her.

"Well, well look who gracing us with her presence" a heavily accented voice said behind her. Stella smiled and it lit up her face because she knew who it was and she didn't even have to guess.

"Chibs!" she yelled before running into his arms and as he picked her up Stella wrapped her legs around his "Where have you been?"

"The _hardware _store"

Stella knew hardware was guns so he had either been on a gun run or buying some for an order, LeRoy maybe?

"Keep the details to yourself"

"Will do"

"Want a drink?"

"Sure"

Stella was telling Chibs about her adventures in Scotland when the club came out of church. They were in hysterics as she told him all that she got up too. She ended up pouring everyone drinks and chatting. She stole a cigarette out of Koz's packet when his back was turned. Opie just smiled and shook his head before he lit it for her.

"You ask for trouble, you know that?"

"Like he hasn't got it coming"

Koz turned around and opened his packet of smokes, only to find one left. He looked over to Stella who had the freshly lit cigarette, he didn't have to think too hard about what happened. Stella just smiled at him and got back to her conversation with Opie.

"You're welcome"

They stared each other for a few seconds, both daring each other to make the next move but Koz gave in and walked away.

"I thought you were over it?" Opie asked quietly

"I am but that doesn't mean I don't want to kick his ass for what he did. Emily Duncan…. Seriously? If he was going to cheat on me he could have at least chosen someone classy and one that didn't have thousands of STD's. I mean who here hasn't been with her?"

Opie raised his hand. Stella just chuckled but then again she wasn't surprised, Opie was one in a million. Suddenly Tara caught Stella eye as she marched through the clubhouse like she owned the place.

"What is her deal?" she asked as Opie and Chibs turned around to see Tara.

"Gemma has been educating her. She's catching on quick" Opie told her

"So what? She thinks she's going to be Queen of the bikers. Tara knows that Gemma is immortal right? There is one Queen and it's not Tara"

"Do I sense a catfight in my future?" Chibs asked her

"If it does, I'm not starting it but I'll finish it"

"There's something to look forward too" Opie said to Chibs as they both nodded their heads.

That would be a great day.

Jax was walking into the kitchen to make Abel's bottle when he heard Stella talking on the phone. He sat down at the kitchen table not wanting to interrupt her.

"I think I might stay longer then I planned. I didn't realize how much I miss everybody. Don't know how long, until they get sick of me I guess. Yeah I love you too. Bye"

"New boyfriend?"

Stella yelped before turning to seeing him sitting there smiling at her.

"Yep"

"That's it?"

"Yep"

She made him a cup of coffee hoping that wouldn't stop him from asking question and she hoped to hell that he wouldn't tell Alex because that's the last thing she needed.

"Stella?"

"He's name is Parker and he works for TD bank"

"He's a banker?" Jax asked before laughing he's ass off. The thought of Stella with a Banker just too much for Jax too bare.

"Okay it's not that funny. I've been with the guys in bands and the biker. Why not a banker?"

"He's not your type"

"You haven't even met him, Jax"

"Fair enough" They heard Abel crying in the other room and Jax got up from the table to get him something to eat "Don't matter what he does, Princess. No one will ever be good enough"

He kissed her on the forehead and made his way into the kitchen.

Later that day Stella was working back at Teller Morrow, she didn't have to be told to help and she did anyway. Gemma appreciated the help not that she would ever admit that she needed the help but it was nice. Stella didn't hear Tara walk into the office Stella was picked up a box of part that was on the floor.

"Kozik huh?" Tara asked. The bottom of Stella shirt had lifted up. Tara had seen the tattoo on her back, oddly enough in the same place as Tara wore her crow. "You're popular"

"Excuse me?"

"Tig,Opie and Kozik you're a busy girl"

Stella dropped the box on the table and face Tara before taking a deep breath and shaking her head. There were a million things the Stella could saying or do at that moment but she decided to take the high ground so she walked away and out of the office but Tara followed her.

"Don't walk away from _me_" Tara shouted loud enough so the guys in the auto shop turned around. It was the inflection on the word _me_ that got Stella's blood boiling.

"What? You consider yourself queen of the bikers now that Gem's taken you under her wing for a short time. Sweetheart, open your eyes" Stella told her quietly but there was an edge to her voice that would stop anyone in their tracks. Stella slowly walked towards Tara and move behind her " _They_ raised me from the age of six"

"So I keep hearing"

"And Gemma wasn't in charge of my education, _he_ was" They both looked up at Tig who was ready to spring into action at a moments notice "It would blow your mind, the things I know"

Stella stepped in front of Tara again and looked at her straight in the eye.

"What?" Tara asked "Am I suppose to be scared?"

"What is this all about Tara? Are you just scared that I'd take Jax for a better ride then you do?"

Tara hand stuck Stella face so fast it made Stella see spots .They both heard a bunch of footsteps running towards them Stella smiled before stepping forward and telling Tara

"Thank You for digging your own grave. Saves me some trouble"

The guys were by Stella's side within second. Jax grabbed Tara before asking

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? She's afraid to fight me?"

All the guys smiled at her, all but Tig who was checking the damage on Stella face.

"Tara" Jax told her "Stella would kill you in seconds"

Chibs,Clay and Juice nodded their heads in agreement. They were actually surprised that Stella had killed Tara already. Maybe she was getting mellow in her old age. Tara turned on her heels and left the garage.

Jax took her hand and led her back out to the kitchen of the Clubhouse. She didn't say anything as he sat her on the kitchen bench Stella just tried to forget how much her face was burning. When he place a bag of peas on her face she had say a word but she had press her lips together and close her eyes so he know that it hurt.

"You should have kicked her arse"

"No" she said shaking her head "She's your old lady, I couldn't do that"

"Stop moving" he said moving his hand to the side of her neck.

"Sorry" They smirked at each other. Stella placed the back of her hand to her lip and saw blood "Man, she can hit"

"You could take her" Gemma said from the doorway. "I will that's for sure"

"It's nothing really. I just reckon she has the wrong idea about me and Jax, that's all"

Neither of them were going to let sleep dogs lay and Tara was going to pay and pay big time.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella knew something big was on some time soon. Alex was quiet like he was preparing for something. Stella blood ran cold because she knew when Alex got that way he was, They were about to do something very dangerous. She was a bundle of nervous just thinking about what could happen to him. Would he get hurt? Would he come back, at all? She knew how everyone saw him, a cold blooded psychopath killer that was Tig but that was her Alex. What type of a man takes in a little girl because she had no parents? He took care of her, he taught her how to take care of herself. He was the guy who sat her on his lap and use to spin the office chair around and around and around when she was little, just so she would giggle and have a good time. He was the guy who let her wear Disney costumes to school, just because she wanted too. Alex was her favorite, just like the scarecrow had been Dorothy's favorite in The Wizard of Oz. Hence the reason she nicknamed him Scarecrow. She sat on his bed and looked up at him.

"Could you not come back from this?"

Tig turned around and watched her for a second deciding if he should lie or not. He knew she was insanely smart and would see through any bullshit he might tell her.

"Tonight could be dangerous, yes but I'm going to be fine and back before you know it. Quit worrying"

"Easier said then done"

He knew that feeling. The marks for her incident with Tara were still present on Stella's face and nothing had been done about told him she would take care of it and he had no doubt that she would he just hoped that it would be publicly.

"I'm tough I'll be fine" he told her before kissing her quickly, Stella winched at the pain from the cut on her lip. She recognised the murderous glimmer in Tig's eyes, he wasn't had hated to see her in pain. Stella just smile at him before repeating his words back to him

"I'm tough I'll be fine"

"Smart arse" he laughed. Clay stood in the doorways and smiled. These two really did warm an old guy's cold heart.

"Come on kids' time to go"

Stella heart fell on to the floor and she took a deep breath before Tig hugged her goodbye.

"You going to see me off?"

"Nope" she said muffled before their hug "Feels too much like goodbye, if I do that"

Tig could see her logic and he also notice Stella didn't watch him walk away maybe saving herself from the memory, if something did happen to him. Stella decided to keep herself busy with the pile of invoices that were stacking up in Teller Morrow's office.

When Gemma walked in hours later Stella was sitting in the office chair with her feet on the desk. Her oval dark rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Gemma dropped her bag and stood in front of Stella.

"Honey, what are you still doing here?"

"Need to keep busy. They went out plain clothed Gemma that's never good"

" There were explosives' involved too"

"Jesus Christ!" Stella said as she imagined Alex coming home with one less arm then he left with " How do you do this? Stay so strong?"

"Years of practice"

Stella chuckled; she barely had survived two weeks without worrying her little heart out. She couldn't even imagine a looked out the window and moved the blinds apart so she could get a better look.

"Wow"

"What?" Stella asked taking off her glasses and moving out of her chair to the window. There was Kozik shirtless and Stella hated to admit it but her hormones kicked in. Parker was on the other side of the country and she hadn't seen him for a fortnight, she couldn't help herself.

"I have to say baby. You have good taste, even if he is an arse"

Kozik turned he's back to them and there it was clear as day a tattoo stretching diagonally from the bottom of the blade to the top of his shoulder. Her name.

Stella was stunned. Kozik didn't have that tattoo when they were together.

"How long has he had that?" She asked Gemma quietly.

" A while I think"

"Moron!" Stella said stalking out of the office and towards Kozik who was making his way into the clubhouse " Are you an idiot?"

Kozik turned around and smiled at her crazy question 'What just today?"

She watched him throw a SAMCRO t-shirt over his head still smiling at her

"Why would you do that? My name tattooed on your back, after we break up"

"Maybe because I know we're not over, Stel"

No one had called her that in years, it felt weird hearing Koz say it. Stella wasn't giving in, for all she knew this was a part of his master plan to win her back. She could see in his eyes that Koz wanted her and once Koz decided he wanted something, he never back down until he got it.

"You're delusional if you think we have a future. Koz it's true once upon a time, yes, you set my heart on fire and it was great, we were great but then you crushed me"

"You don't think I regret that every time I see you and you haven't been making it easy on me the past few weeks. Do you know how beautiful you are, Stel?"

"Stop"

"You don't think I regret sleeping with her when I think about the life we could have had together. If I hadn't slept with her, you wouldn't have gotten in to that motorcycle accident. I know that was my fault too"

"_That_ wasn't your fault. That accident and everything that happened after is on me"

Kozik shook his head, he disagreed completely. Stella had hopped on that bike after she had caught him with Emily Duncan. She was upset and crying when she hoped on that bike and that was the reason she crashed. He took her hand and pulled Stella towards him. He cupped her face and looked into her deep green eyes

"Stel.."

Suddenly the situation she was in got too real for her. She didn't want him to explain and she didn't want to talk about her accident and the aftermath that followed. Stella liked being mad at him, she liked hating him, it was easier then loving him. She lightly grabbed his hands and took them away from her face. She took a few steps back and looked up at him, which wasn't hard given the height difference.

"It's not that easy, Koz. You can't just say you're sorry and get my name branded on you and everything goes back to the way it was before"

She walked away from him with her head held high. At the end of the day it was all talk and they were just words. She swore to herself after that accident that she would never let him or anyone else in her heart and never let her guard down because that's when she got hurt and she never wanted to hurt like that again. She wouldn't survive it the second time around

The guys rode up on their bikes after midnight after a very successful trip into Mayan territory and they were all on a buzz and all needed a drink. They walked into the clubhouse high on power and saw sleeping beauty asleep on the sofa. Jax and Tig walked up quietly

"She's tried to wait up for us didn't she?" Jax asked

"Yep, she tired"

Tig went off to make her a cup of coffee since there was no point in putting her to bed since they would only wake her up with the noise. Stella might as well join in on the fun. Jax sat down on the space on the sofa that was free, which wasn't a lot. Rested his arm on the back of the sofa and rubbed her arm gently before watching her eyes flicker before opening. Stella blinked a few times trying to focus her eyes.

"Hi" she said softly "Is everyone okay? Did they make it back?"

Jax smiled at her, sometimes her sweetness took him by surprise. There weren't many people that were apart of this world they lived in and still retained that sweetness.

'Yeah babe, everybody is fine"

Jax stood up and held out his hand for Stella. She took it gently before he pulled her off the lounge. Stella lent her head back on Jax chest, still sleepy from her slumber. Tig walked over and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Get that into ya"

"_Excuse_ me?" Stella asked raising her eye brows at the slightly dirty comment. Both the guys shook their heads and laughed. Stella took the mug from his hands and gulped it down in seconds.

"Who taught you do be so dirty?" Tig asked knowing the answer. Everyone knew that answer, after all it was Tig.

"Geez Alex, I wonder"

Suddenly Juice was by her side. He was all giddy and full of adrenaline, it must have been a good night for them. Juice handed her a pool cue.

"Ha! The only way you can win a pool match is if you ask a _woman_ who is half sleep? Says more about you then it does about me, Juice"

"Shut it and break, woman"

Twenty minutes later everybody was watching the best pool match ever in the club house. Clearly Stella had learnt a few things on the road. Stella sunk three balls in one pocket. She walked past Juice and he playfully slapped her on the backside and no one thought much of it, not even Tig. They knew nothing was behind it but affection. Koz on the other hand wanted to kill him. Dispute their conversation earlier that night he still hated the thought of any other man touching her. Stella set up another shot and missed it which was followed by a groan from the crowd. Layla went and sat on Jax's lap while Juice took his shot, which turned into three shots.

"I think he's got you babe"

"Black is still on the table. It is any ones game"

"When did you turn into such a pool shark?" he asked amused

"Boston"

"You've been everywhere!"

"Twice" she correct with a smile. Jax caught Koz at the corner of his eye and he didn't look impressed. Jax grabbed Tig attention and made him aware of what was going on without saying a word. Jax kissed Stella temple and both Tig and Jax saw the reaction that got.

"What happened with you and Kozik today?"

"Who says anything did?"

"Keep an eye on him" Jax told her before nuzzling her neck. She giggled because she was extremely ticklish and loved the look on Koz's face. If there wasn't a sea of people in between them and Koz, she had no doubt that he would be over to them to start trouble.

Juice missed his third shot and past the cue over to Stella. She lined up the magic eight ball, it was prefect but she hit the ball to hard and it bounced off the sides. Stella walked back and sat with Jax again.

"Good one, hot shot"

"Your fault, you had distracted me before hand"

"Yeah! Excuse, excuse"

She got comfortable and watched Juice pocket the eight and she lost the game.

"You suck!" Stella playfully shouted out at Juice. She hugged him tight and laughed at her loss. She sat back on Jax's lap before he lightly bit her earlobe. Tig walked up to them amused but frowning.

"_What_ are you two doing?"

"Stirring up Koz" Jax answered

"It's fun. You want to try?"

Tig watched the two of them acting like two kids with a new toy. All giggly and excited, as much as it felt weird for Tig to see Stella and Jax intimate, if it was for a good cause Tig wasn't going to complain.

"Hey!" Stella said to Tig before looking at her watch "Happy Birthday!"


	7. Chapter 7

Stella walked out of the bedroom that used to be Jax's and into the clubhouse and it was empty but that wasn't to say that she had nothing to do. The clean up from the party the night before was still very much present. The Prospect more then likely had something else to do. Something more important then _cleaning,_ she walked over to the sound system and search for a cd that she listened a lot when she was younger and one song in particular. It was the song that Koz heard when he came walking out of his room an hour later.

_Ain't__found a way to kill me yet ,Eyes burn with stinging sweat, Seems every path leads me to nowhere, Wife and kids household pet, Army green was no safe bet, The bullets scream to me from somewhere, Here they come to snuff the rooster,__aww__yeah, hey__here come the rooster, yeah_

He knew why she loved it so. Her father's nickname had been Rooster and every time she heard this song it reminded Stella of her dad. Stella grabbed all the dirty glasses up and took them to the kitchen. When she returned Koz was sitting on the bar, waiting for her.

"You know I can handle you looking gorgeous everyday, I can even take you giving me shit every now and again for what I did, I deserve it. What I can't take is you throwing yourself at every guy possible when you have a partner back in NYC. You're pissed at me for cheating and yet here you are doing the same thing"

"How did you know that?"

"What would Peter _Parker_ think of your activities last night?"

"Once I told him that we did it to mess with you he'd be completely fine with it. Why do you even care? Your_never_ going to met him."

There was something in his eyes that she had seldom seen from him. He was hurt, she had hurt him and now he was pissed off. Isn't this what she wanted? To cause him pain like he had her all those years ago. She wanted pay back, right? Then why was she feeling guilty? The sadness in his eyes change he knew that Stella noticed and Kozik went on the defensive.

"A banker?" he asked as if banker was axe murderer "You actually think that it going to work? Stella I know you. You'll get bored with that guy"

"You know shit, Koz. You think you're an expert. You knew me seven years ago. You don't know who I am now"

"You won't let me in!"

"Why would I?" she yelled.

They stare each other down as the room was filled with a mixture of hatred and sexual tension, they just kept staring and either was going to giving to first.

"What going on in here?" Tig asked.

Stella finally looked away at the sound of his voice and her face softened once she saw her Alex. "Hey Birthday boy" She rushed over and hugged him.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly as Kozik looked on.

"Of course. Any plans today?"

"Nah just the same as last night here at the club house. You going to wear a tutu and angel wings again"

Stella laughed just because she wore that for Ellie birthday party didn't mean she wore it to all birthday parties and especially not to party full of horny bikers. She didn't have a death wish.

"You're the Birthday boy. I'll wear whatever you want me to wear"

Kozik made a sound of disgust before stomping out of the room. Stella rolled her eyes at Tig and smiled. Stella and Tig did flirt like crazy but they both knew that it was harmless. They just let people believe whatever they wanted, it was easier.

Tig had been right his birthday celebration wasn't much different. Well except that there were a whole lot more women there, of course, that included Emily Duncan. Every time Stella saw Emily she just wanted to go up and punch her in the face but then again giving everything in between them, Stella thought that was normal. If Kozik had cheated on her with some random croweater it wouldn't have hurt so much but Emily had been around long enough to know that Kozik and Stella were together. Everyone knew that Stella was his old lady and Emily slept with him anyway, which made her particularly disgusting in Stella book. She worked behind the bar that night and she didn't wear anything special for the birthday boy, even though they had flirted about it. She just wore a pair and skinny black jeans and a white tank top. The boys from Tacoma knew by now that Stella was off limits so she had no one cracking on to her. She caught Kozik at the corner of her eye talking to Emily Duncan _You__have got to be kidding me?_ She thought to herself. Stella knew he was doing it to get to her but god help her it was working. She watched Kozik lead Emily down the hallway into the back room and Stella could feel the vile in the back of her throat.

"He's just stirring you" Opie told her walking behind the bar " Don't give him what he wants"

"How did you get so smart?" she asked with a chuckle

"Practice"

Opie took her hand , led her away for the bar and over to met Lyla to his amazement Stella and Lyla actually got on really well. Lyla had been a little apprehensive thinking back to when she first met Tara and the reception she got there but Stella had expected her with open arms and no judgements. Both Lyla and Stella saw Emily and Kozik walk across the room. Clearly they had finished what ever they were doing and they went their separate ways. Stella felt Lyla squeeze her hand gently. Stella look at Lyla and gave her a small smile, clearly Opie had told Lyla about everything.

"I'm going to get a drink. You want one?"

"Yeah" Lyla said smiling.

As Stella got to the bar and heard and motorbike outside but there was nothing unusual about that, look where she was. Stella thought nothing of it until she heard a snap and then a pop, it was unmistakably the sound of bullets. Suddenly something solid hit her and knocked her to the ground. She closed her eyes as her temple hit the floor with impressive force. Stella opened her eyes to see that it was Kozik that had tackled her to the ground and now was shielding her. It seemed to go on forever, the bullets just kept on coming. Stella started to feel something trickle down the side off her face and bikes started to ride away and the bullets started to slow down. The clubhouse was dead silent after the last bullet ran through and the final bike rode away. Kozik sat up slightly and looked down at Stella, he brushed some hair away from her face

"Hi"

"Hi" she said softly looking up at him.

It was like she was in a trance but she still notice his body pressed against hers, they were closer then they had been in years and Stella like it. Suddenly she broke out of her trance because she heard the commotion and the aftermath of the drive by. She moved with under Kozik and sat up.

"_Alex!"_she called out slightly frantic until she heard

"Yeah babe. I'm okay" Suddenly he was at her side "Holy shot. Are you hit?"

"No, I just banged my head on the way down" she said trying to stand up, it was surprisingly hard, her world started to get a little cloudy.

"Stel, go easy" Kozik told her gently.

"I'm fine" she said brushing him off without a second thought before getting to her feet. Suddenly the room started to spin, she took a step back before Kozik grabbed a hold of her. Cleary she wasn't fine but both Tigand Kozik knew she wouldn't admit to that.

"No your _not"_ Koz said grabbing her by the waist and lifted her up on to the bar top forcefully "Sit!"

At the same time Tig grabbed a white cloth and pushed it against her head to stop the bleeding

" Hold this" he told her " We'll get the doc to check you over when she get here. Jax already called her forGemma"

"What happened to Gem?" she asked

"A bullet grazed her arm, she fine though I'm more worried about you, right now"

"I'm fine" she repeated herself

"Princess you not fine" Tig told her he turned to Kozik "Take her in the back and for god sake _don't_let her for asleep"

Both Tig and Koz helped her off the bar and Koz wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach, making her walk into front of him as they made their way into the back rooms, where he had just been with Emily.

"I am not going anywhere near that bed" Stella told him once they were in he's room. Kozik looked at her puzzled

"Why?"

"Given whom you were just in here with and what you just did in here?"

"I didn't sleep with her in here"

"You didn't?"

"No! We used Tig's room"

Stella desperately wanted to laugh but she knew her head would hurt if she did so instead she just smiled. He led her into the ensuite bathroom. He picked her up and sat her next to the basin before rinsing a wash cloth in warm water. Some of her hair had dried into the blood that was still pouring from her head wound, even though she was still applying pressure. Blood had started to dry down her cheek and to her chin. Stella hated to admit it but it felt good being taken care of, especially by Koz.

"Could you please not get hurt ever again?" he asked her " I'm not a fan of it"

Stella looked up at him she had a strong urge to asking him to stop sleeping with sluts because Stella wasn't a fan of that, either but she didn't. She really had no right to ask him that, they weren't together anymore.

"I'll get right on that" she told him softly.

"Make sure you do"

Koz placed his hand at the back of her neck and his finger tips felt like fire, it ran down her back. Suddenly all she could think of was kissing him. Considering the past few days this surprised her, to no end but she didn't say anything. Kozik finished cleaning the blood off her face and checked if her head had stopped bleeding. Thankfully it had. Suddenly he caught that look in her eyes. He knew that look, he had missed _that_look. He leaned in a closer to her.

"Don't" she pleaded softly.

Kozik ignored her plea and kissed her. Stella inhaled deeply and loudly before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Suddenly she was nineteen again; everything came rushing back to her, all the good times and everything she used to feel for him and then there was a knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella quickly pushed Kozik back and jumped of the basin before Tara walked into the room. Stella could see Tara was apprehensive but Stella wasn't going to make her feel worse, she had the feeling that Gemma and Jax had been doing enough if that to last Tara's lifetime.

"Hey" Stella said across the room and sitting down on the bed.

"Hi. Busy night?"

Kozik stared at Stella as he made his way to the door, she refused to look at him. She couldn't mainly because she was angry at herself for kissing him. He left the room without saying a word, pissed at Stella for ignoring him.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes" Stella answered a smirk played on her lips " But I am very glad you did, thank you"

"Stella I wanted to say sorry"

"Why? Did you smash I head into concrete?"

Tara chuckled then smiled at Stella

"No. For the other day I over reacted and I got the wrong idea. I'm sorry for everything"

"Tara it's okay it's no big deal, seriously"

Tara disinfected the wound and place three butterfly clip on Stella temple to keep the wound shut. Luckily Stella only had a mild concussion so she would be able to sleep that sleep, which Stella was thankful for since felt like she the lightest feather could knock her to the ground and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. Tig opened the door and walked into the room

"So?" he asked

"She'll be fine. You'll be sore tomorrow though"

"I'll be fine. As tough as nails I am. Thanks Tara"

It was clear to Tig that the two women had kissed and made up, which didn't surprise him one bit, since Stella always saw the best in people. He laid down next to her and felt her snuggle into him, like she did when she was a little girl. They didn't say anything to each other for the longest time but then again they didn't have too. She knew he hated her being hurt and he knew that she hated to worry him.

"As much as it pains me to say this" he finally said " We were luckily that Kozik was there. It could have been a whole lot worse"

"Was this retaliation for whatever you all did yesterday?"

"We think so but we deal with that later. It's nothing for you to be worrying about"

He looked down at Stella, she had fallen asleep on his chest and Tig began to wonder, as he had always done, if Stella would love him as much if she knew the truth about her past and what he had done.

She woke up at noon and walked back into the bar of the clubhouse and wondered where Koz slept that night, since she had basically stolen his bed for the night but then she realized that she shouldn't care. Just because he had protected her the night before didn't change what he had done in the past. Didn't heal her heart and didn't fix any issues that it had caused her as a result of his actions. Opie came jogging into the clubhouse

"You okay?"

"We're got a situation"

"Yeah, the drive by"

"No. A little girl in town has been kidnapped. We all want to go out and find the prick who did it but the vote wasn't unamaious but some of the guys are going to go out anyway"

"Who didn't say yes?" Stella asked shocked that anyone would say no to something like that.

"Your ex"

Stella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down but it just wasn't working.

"Where is he?"

"Auto shop office"

Opie watched Stella stalk over to the Autoshop and headed straight towards the office. Opie wouldn't want to be Kozik anything in the world right now. There was going to be bloodshed .

Kozik didn't see her coming but he sure did hear her slam the door after she entered. She stared him down and shook her head.

"Why say no?"

"None of my business"

"She's missing!"

"And?"

"Koz, she's six years old. Six"

"She's not ours, Stel"

Stella looked away. She guessed that this was impossible not to talk about especially with him and especially given what was happening. Stella didn't want to talk about the child they lost when she was in that motorcycle accident after she caught Koz with Emily. She had closed the chapter of her life and she had moved on.

"No she's not but she is some ones'. You could stop her parents from going through what we went through"

"_We _didn't go through it. You shut me out and I lost my child and the love of my life, in one hit"

"Why would you say no? There is a little girl out there scared to death all she wants is her mommy and daddy. They asked us guys for help and your being a stubborn arse!"

"Oh I'm going stubborn? That's the pot calling the kettle black. I save you last night, I kiss you last night and you're to stubborn, to blinded by a mistake I made six years ago to even acknowledge it"

"You didn't save me! I had it under control"

"Yeah like a bullet in the head"

"Your ego is off the chart right now" she chuckled as she calmly went and sat in the chair. Clearly she was going to have to change her tactic. Stella rested her feet on the desk and put her hands behind her head "If you don't go looking for this little girl, I will and I will do _whatever_ I need to do to find her"

He knew what she was talking about and he knew she wasn't lying "Fine! I'm going"

Koz stomped out of the room

"Thank you" she called out sweetly behind him before chuckling to herself. She didn't hear footsteps enter the office from the second door which is why Stella jumped out of her skin when they said

"What did he mean, _She's not ours?_"

Stella turned around and saw Gemma walking into the room. She really didn't want to be talking about this, she never liked talking about it but Stella could see in Gemma's eyes that she just wasn't getting out of it.

"It's nothing"

"Stella Allison don't lie to me"

"It was a long time ago and it's a long story"

Gemma walked across the room and sat in the chair by the door " You have two choices either you tell me or you tell Alex"

Stella really didn't want to tell Alex. If he was never to find out about any of it Stella would be a very happy woman. She was going to have come clean.

"Do you remember that motorbike accident I had a very years ago?"

"Very vividly"

"I had been pregnant at the time but lost it. That's it"

"Baby girl I'm sorry"

"It happens"

"Did he know you were pregnant at the time?"

"I told him that morning and ten hours later…."

Gemma face turned to thunder and Stella swore that Gemma was going to rush out there and kick Kozik's ass.

"That's why you want to find this little girl so much"

Stella shrugged her shoulders maybe it was part of the reason but even if they didn't lost the baby Stella would still want to find this little girl and that was just what she was going to do.

Stella walked into the Charming Police Station with her head held high, expecting to see Agent Stahl somewhere. Stella was actually disappointed when she didn't see Stahl; she had grown fond of their little get togethers. Stella got to practice her self control when June was around. Stella walked straight into Hale's office without knocking and sat down.

"Stella Mackenzie?" Hale said without smiling "I wondered when I was going to see you"

"Unser said you were on in charge of the case of the missing girl"

"And?"

"Care to share?"

"Stella I can't tell you. You know that"

"I do and I respect that. Sure, you can't tell me full on details but you could however give me some crumbs that lead me in the right direction"

Hale knew why she was hell bent on finding this little girl. He was one of the only people that knew the truth about her accident and what she had lost. Not that Stella wanted David Hale to know that type of detail of her life but he was the first officer on the scene and Stella had no choice but to tell him when the EMT's were talking about doing x-rays.

"Stella I can't because I know who you will tell and that is just another headache for me"

"David, come on. You know the more people that are out looking for her the better. This isn't about me, it isn't about your opinion about my family. All that matters is that someone finds this little girl safe"

Hale studied her for a second. He remembered her mother vaguely and heard stories about her. Big heart, had a fondness for the bad boys, much like her daughter. He knew he shouldn't tell her anything about the case but her heart was in the right place.

"The women that raise Gracie wasn't actually her mother. She was Gracie's step mother. Make of that what you will"

"Thank you" she said standing up and making to the door.

"Stella" he called out before she re-entered the room "It's not going change _your_ past if you find her"

"I don't want to change my past. I know fate stepped in that night. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. Just trying to help"

She rushed out of there like her arse was on fire hopped into her Porsche and sped all the way back to the clubhouse.

When she walked in everybody was watching the press conference with Gracie's parents. She walked up to Tig and he wrapped his arm around her held her close. They all watched as the parents got all chocked up talking about their daughter. Suddenly Stella started to get tears in her eyes and then she felt someone hold her hand gently, she looked up to see Gemma by her side.

"Strong mother to do that" Gemma said quietly.

"She's Grace's step mother"

"How do you know that?" Tig asked her frowning.

"Hale told me" Gemma, Clay and Tig stopped and looked at her silently "What? You're not going to know unless you ask"

"And how did you get him to tell you that?" Clay asked

"Sexual favour, duh?"

"Not even funny" Tig told her quickly Stella chuckled

"No it was just my charming personality"

Clay got Juice on the laptop pretty quickly trying to find anything on the birth mother. It didn't take Juice long to find who Gracie birth mother was, it helped given the fact that her name was actually on Gracie birth certificate. All the guys went their separate ways to prepare of the day and night ahead.

Stella went back to Gemma's place and all they could do was waited and that in it's self was killing Stella. She wasn't one of those gals in the movies who just stood back and let the guys fight, looking on helplessly. She hadn't been taught that way. Tig had taught her to get in there and fight. Protect your family, no matter what. Stella started pacing the living room. Gemma watched her walk back and forth over and over again finally Gemma had enough of watching Stella freak out.

"Baby, sit down. You're making me dizzy"

"Sorry" she said sitting down on the sofa. Stella took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down but then her leg started to jiggle up and down. Gemma watched Stella unravel, she knew that Stella was like any other woman that was apart of SAMCRO, They didn't show weakness and the only emotions' they showed was love for their boys or angry when they needed to step in and protect someone they held dear. This little girl going missing had really cut Stella deep. Gemma didn't know if it was the memories of Stella own child coming back to haunt her or the knowledge that the world she lived in could hold that much evil.

"You want to be out there with them don't you?"

"You have no idea"

"Tig didn't let you, did he?"

"Nope"

"He's only trying to keep you safe"

"I know"

Stella might have known that but that didn't mean she wasn't pissed off about it. The only way Gemma knew to help Stella was to keep her busy and the best way to do that was Abel. Maybe that way while keeping Stella busy Abel might actually heal Stella, just a little.

Once the boys returned home it was three o'clock in the morning and Stella had once again fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for them. Tig went over to pick her up and put her to bed when Kozik stopped him.

"Man, what are you going to do if she wakes up and she's still pissed at you?"

"Good point" Tig said with a wicked smile "You take her. We know she's always pissed at you"

Kozik chuckled before picking Stella up in one full swoop and carrying her to his room. He didn't realise that she had been awake since Tig and Koz had started to bicker so it was a surprise when he went to walk away he felt something hold on to his hand. He looked down at Stella and saw her big green eyes staring up at him.

"Hey" he said softly

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, you were right on the money about the mother and Gracie is with Hale about to call her family into the station"

"That's really great"

"You did good, Kid"

Stella chuckled and shook her head before Koz sat on the bed next to her " I didn't do anything"

"Are you kidding? We would have never have found Grace if you hadn't spoken to Hale, but then again you have always been the brains and beauty"

"Given you fondness for bimbos, that's a surprise"

Koz groaned rested his head on her chest. He was beginning to believe that she would never forgive him for his past mistake.

"How many times do I have to say it, Stel? I want you, I want everything with you. I want the house and the dog and the kids, even the freakin' white picket fence. I want it all you with you"

"I can't give that to you, Kozik"

"Why?" he asked looking up at her. Stella looked away and closed her eyes. She knew that she would have to tell him the whole truth. A truth that she had only told a handful of people and she knew it was going to break his heart.

"I can't have kids"

"What?"

"I don't know if it was the miscarriage or the accident or both but I can have anymore kids"

"Like at all?"

"There's a chance but I think all the planets would have to a line for it to happen"

They both just laid there next to each other and didn't say a word, there wasn't much they could say to each other. She didn't have to tell him not to tell anyone, he knew already and she didn't need him to do anything else but hold her as she fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_I__put a spell on you_ because you're mine, all right. _I put a spell on you_, because you're _mine_

Stella sat up fast in bed and quickly grabbed her phone from the bed side table and brought it to her ear before lying down before Kozik's grip around her waist tightened.

"Hello" she whispered

"So you are alive?" Parker said with a chuckle on the tip of his voice, so she knew she wasn't in trouble.

"Hi Baby, I'm sorry it's been crazy here the couple of days. Plus you have to forgive me, I hit my head"

"You okay?"

"Oh it's nothing. You know how clumsy I am sometimes"

"Yeah you have that down, that's for sure"

"Shut up" she said giggling

"I miss your laugh" She could tell he was telling the truth Stella could hear it in his voice "I love you Babe"

Stella closed her eyes and let her head full back on the backboard " Yeah I miss you too, Baby"

She quickly wrapped up her phone call and hadn't realized that Koz had woken up until he said.

"You said I missed you not, I love you"

"What?" she asked sharply looking down at him

"You said I missed you. What? You didn't want to lie to him?"

" I do love him"

"Why didn't you say it?"

Stella moved Koz's hand and hopped out of the bed. He watched her every move as she walked across the room, as if she couldn't get farther enough away from him.

"I thought I had said it"

"You didn't"

"What's your point Kozik?" she snapped. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, again. Their hips might have been touching but she was sure going to make sure that there was space between them. She lent back as much as she could, getting away as far as she could.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do"

"Could you still love me?"

Suddenly there was another voice in the room

"What's going on in here?"

She looked up to see her Alex standing in the doorway. Kozik let go of her and took a step back.

"Nothing, clearly" Koz answered with a bitter bite to his voice. Stella backed up and rested up against the dresser.

"You okay?" Tig asked once Kozik had left. She nodded her head before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What am I doing?" she shaking her head, which was resting on his shoulder

"First love dies hard, sweetheart"

She held him tighter hating the fact that Tig may actually by right about first love and she hated it. When Stella first saw Kozik she was determined to hate him because she was still so angry at him but more time she spent with him the less she was hating him. All the bad memories that fuelled her hatred were fading and the good memories were coming back to her. All the good times she had pushed back so she couldn't hate him.

She stand by Tig most of the day knowing that Koz wouldn't come anywhere near her if she was with her Alex. She worked in the Auto shop doing oil changes and detailing. Of course growing up in an Auto shop those things were second nature to her. She didn't have to think about them.

"That shirts a little big for you, don't you think?" a female voice asked as Stella head was under the hood of a Dodge Charger. Stella looked up and saw June Stahl standing in front of her. She looked down a one of Alex's Teller-Morrow shirts, which of course was dirty.

"Nah, I think it's kind of prefect"

"Of course you do"

"Anything I can help you with June?" she asked wiping her hands on a red rag.

"Princess and grease monkey, huh?"

"I'm anything they need me to be"

"Heard you got hit in the drive by, a few night ago"

Stella pulled the bonnet of the car down and sat on it. Stella looked all calm and nonchalant that she was talking to an ATF agent. She slid up the bonnet and rested her back and head on the windshield.

"Wasn't hit by a bullet, I hit my head but thanks for being concerned June. That's very thoughtful" Stella said not meaning a word of it. She knew that June was fishing for something.

"Why do you think someone would do a drive by?"

"Mistaken identity?"

"Because you hang around such innocent men?" June questioned

"Well yeah after all, they are mechanics and motorcycle enthusiasts"

"We're you taught that at an early age?"

"They were my first words" Stella said with a smile.

It became very clear to June that she wasn't going to get what she wanted here. She took a deep breath and it became very clear the Stella was smarter the June gave her credit for.

"Watch you back Stella"

"I have plenty of people watching my back"

"That much is clear"

Stella watched June walk away before resting her head back and closing her eyes. Suddenly the car dipped and someone was lying next to her. Stella opened her eyes to see it was Opie.

"What did she want?"

"My foot up her ass"

Opie chuckled at the thought of that and he knew it was in protective of his kids. Opie was truly grateful for it.

"You want to go out with me and Jax tonight?"

"Yeah"

"After work?"

"Yeah, the girls won't mind?"

"Lyla won't. I can't speak for Tara"

Stella laughed it was clear the Tara had a lot of bridges to build back up. Opie pulled her off the car and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm still working" she shouted

"I know how long you take to get ready. By the time you're ready to go we'll be ready to go" He said placing her back on the ground.

"I'm not that much of a girl"

"Yeah you are" he said laughing before closing the door behind him. If they wanted a girl Stella was going to give they a girl, no questions walked out of the back room in a champagne satin mini dress and her black thigh high patent leather boots. When Jax saw her walk out his heart skipped a beat, which of course he ignored but then again he had been ignoring a lot of things when it came to Stella else days.

"Wow" Opie called out " When I ask to out with us tonight, I didn't want to be on protection detail"

"You wanted a girl. I'm giving you a girl"

Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her

"Well let me buy this _girl, _a drink"

Stella laughed before hopping into her Porsche and following the guys who were on their bikes.

It was a powerful thing to hang out with the guys, everyone knew who she was with and would go above and beyond to get her what she wanted. She played darts with anyone who wanted to play her, while drinking free drinks. Stella was starting to understand how Croweaters' wanted to feel. At least she didn't have to give it up with her guys, like the croweaters' did.

"So?" Jax asked her "What's going on with you and Koz?"

"No!" she said quickly "No me and Koz. No me and anybody!"

"What about your banker?" Opie asked loving drunken Stella, she was always entertaining. Stella face softened quickly at the thought of Parker

"Oh yeah"

"Next round is on me" Opie said getting up. Stella quickly stole Opie's chair since her beautiful shoes were killing her feet.

"You know he's in love with you?" Jax asked her

"Who Opie?"

"No" Jax said laughing " Koz"

"No! Kozik is in love with the imagine he has in his head of me. That's not who I am"

"And who are you?"

Stella stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders. The truth was she changed who she was every time she moved, expect for when she was in Charming. It was the only time she was truly herself. Opie came walking back with shots of Tequila and Stella looked very happy about it.

Kozik wasn't expecting to get a call from Opie at three o'clock in the morning but that's what happened. He jumped into one of the auto shop's pick ups and drove over to the bar where the gang were along with the prospect of course. He saw her from the back when he walked in. Long sandy brown hair flowing down her back, personality he like her hair when it was dark, he thought it suited her better. In that dress and those boots there were a number of things he wanted to do to her right there and then but that was never going to happen. The phone call that very same morning shook him into reality. She was with someone else and Stella would never cheat on someone, even a banker.

"You're chariot awaits" he told the three of them

"No we can ride" Jax said getting in between Stella and Kozik.

"Really? Because you can barely stand, brother"

"Dude I'm fine"

"Dude your bike is already on the back of the trunk. Prospect is going to drive you"

"Come on, Man" Opie said placing his hand on Jax's shoulder. They both made their way outside leaving Stella and Koz in the bar alone. She looked intimidating beautiful but he wasn't to let that distract him.

"Stel, where are your keys?"

"None of your business, I don't need a rescue"

"Babe your not driving home drunk off your head"

"I don't take orders from you"

"And we all know what happens when you go off driving in the middle of the night"

"You _Bastard_!" she yelled " I knew I shouldn't have told you that, last night. Knew you would throw everything back in my face"

Koz noticed Stella car keys in her left hand and knew he would have to get creative about how to get them off her. He wrapped his hand around her right hip.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anymore to happen to you"

Stella wasn't sure if she should believe him until he cradled her neck in his other hand and softly kissed her. She pulled him closer because it just felt like the right thing to do. Stella wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and around his neck as she turned up the heat. Kozik waited until he knew she was completely lost in their kiss before he quickly ran his hand down her left arm and grabbed the keys out of her hand. He pulled out of their kiss just as quickly but with a smile on his face.

"Asshole" she said quietly

"You have plenty of time to call me names while I drive you home. Go, Porsche. Now!"

She didn't argue anymore, she knew it was hopeless and that he had won. So Stella did as she was told.


	10. Chapter 10

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Stella looked up from the sofa where Kozik had dumped her the night before, since she passed out in the car on the way home. She gave Kozik a death stare since he was the one making all the noise.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he said smiling before banging the saucepan with the wooden spoon again

"Oh my god, stop!"

Kozik laughed and walked away. She sat up slowly and noticed that fog had crept through out the whole clubhouse, it wasn't foggy, it was just the damage she had done to her brain. Her head was pulsating and it felt like there was a rock in her stomach. All signs of a good night. Stella saw Opie and Jax walk into the clubhouse all bright and happy. _Well, that's wrong!_ She thought to herself

"What gives?" she yelled out "You guys drunk more then I did last night, how come you're fine?"

"We have to be, babe" Jax called back "Got some business to take care of"

She knew it was about the drive by, they couldn't leave that unanswered and they had been busy trying to find Gracie. Stella should have guess that's what was going to happen.

"Hey" Jax said sitting down next to her "Don't look so worried. We're going to be fine"

"I know but you know me. When it comes to you guys, worrying is in my second nature"

"I know" Jax said smoothing down her hair gently, which was just about the same time Kozik walked past. He watched them for a second or two. Was it just him or were the Prince and Princess of SAMCRO getting extremely close. Everyone would think that was prefect. The prince and princess together. Kozik bet Tig would have a problem with Stella and Jax together, at least not the way he had a major problem when Stella and Koz first got together. When Clay stepped down Jax was going to need someone as strong as Stella by he's side. Suddenly Kozik's cheerful morning turned icy cold as they all moved into Church.

Gemma showed up at the clubhouse an hour later and the guys were still locked away ironing out the details. She noticed that the clubhouse had never been cleaner and there were delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Which was the first time in, well ever.

"Oh,my god. Martha Stewart much?"

There was Blueberry pancake and waffles by the tower load. These guys better be hungry.

"I went a little overboard"

"They won't mind. Those guys would eat a leather boot if it was served up right. Worried?"

Gemma knew Stella too well. Gemma could read her like a book. Stella sat on the edge of the sink and looked over at Gemma and tried to smile through her worry.

"How do you do it Gem? I don't remember it being so full on, when I was a kid"

"These past few weeks have been intense and when you were little we tried really hard to keep you from all this because that's the way Tig wanted it"

Stella nodded her head but wasn't surprised at all. Alex was the strong silent type, Stella always like get a bit of insight.

"What going on in here?" The man in question asked walking through the door. Stella smiled, hopped off the sink and gave him a huge hug. "Hey? What's this for?"

"Being you"

"I should be me more often"

"Wow" Chibs said walking through the door, following his nose. "Breakfast!"

The rest of the guys followed Chibs' bellow. Their reactions were the same .

"You guys should feel privileged. I just don't cook for _any _man" she called over the noise. Tig finally let go of her and grabbed some breakfast before it was all gone. Suddenly Stella felt another figure looming over her she turned around to see Jax who had a sneaky grin from ear to ear. She knew he was up to no good.

"What are you…."

Stella couldn't finish her sentence before a bunch of batter ran down the inside of her dress. The whole clubhouse heard Stella squeal but then again they all knew Jax was up to no good, so no one was worried. Jax emptied the bowl down Stella chest and down her dress not knowing that Stella did a whole other bowl full to the top of batter. Stella reached behind herself for it and poured it on his head.

"Don't start something if you don't want me to finish it"

When Kozik walked into the kitchen unknown to Jax and Stella, he got a great show that looked a lot like the show that Tara walked in on in Gemma kitchen when Stella first had came to town. Jax had pinned Stella against himself and was shaking his head so all the batter shook off on to her back. She fought against him even though it was helpless since by struggling it was only getting messier and he was stronger then her so Stella was going nowhere. Kozik decided he had seen enough. First this morning, now this. It was very clear that the Prince liked what he saw.

"What the _hell_?" Gemma yelled from the doorway seeing batter all over the place "Jax, clean this up. Stella in the shower now!"

"Why do I have to clean it?"

"You started it"

"Stella could have started the whole thing"

"Please" Gemma said not believing a word of it. This was pure Jax. This was something that he would have done were they were kids. Stella loved seeing the faces of the guys when they saw her. They were all laughing along with her but she noticed that Kozik was missing, not just from the laughter but also from breakfast.

Gemma had been kind enough to help Stella wash her hair over basin, just like when she was younger. Stella found out the hard way that batter was hard to get out of hair, god help Jax since his head was covered in it. After her hair was clean Gemma left Stella to get the rest of the stuff off her.

Left walked out twenty minutes later in baggy jeans and a SAMCRO t-shirt that was once again, too big for her. She almost smashed into Kozik on his way out.

"Hey" she said

He mumbled something before stepping around her and walking off

"Hey!" she yelled

"You do know that Jax has a thing for you, right?" he said without thinking, it was just really bugging him.

"What?" she asking laughing

"I'm serious"

"You're crazy. I'm like his lil sister"

"You might have been at one point but not now. You should see the two of you together. No wonder Tara wanted your head on her wall. He wants you"

Stella was shock by the accusation but also Kozik reaction to it, she was stunned.

"Why would it matter to you?"

"You tell me Stel!"

"It would matter since he is with Tara and I for one wouldn't cheat and you know that"

Kozik threw his arms up in the air

"Jesus Christ! What do you want from me! I'm done saying sorry. I don't even think it affects you anymore, I don't think you care that it happened it's just something you use to keep your distance. Just like this Parker guy"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not in love with him and that's exactly the reason you are with him because he is safe. You can't get hurt if you don't have feelings for him"

"Really Dr Phil?" Stella asked, and now she was pissed "You know nothing about my relationship so butt the hell out of it"

"Stella you know its true and that's why you kissed me last night"

"I was _drunk_"

"Not that drunk you didn't know what you were doing. Love to stay and chat I have to go see someone"

"Check if she's got a STD, before you do anything" Stella called out after him.

The boys left late in the afternoon and it was a long night of worrying for Stella. She knew she shouldn't worried but Stella had a bad feeling about this one and she just couldn't shake it. They walked back through the door at one the next morning and Stella's bad feeling was right. The Mayan's had been tipped off and were waiting for the Sons. It had been a trap. She watched them all sit down and the alcohol was the first thing they reached for and fast. Stella's guys were there but a few were missing. Some of the Tacoma guys.

"Where's Snake?" She didn't need to ask, she already knew. "Cooper and Skinny?"

"With Snake"

Stella knew it could have been worse but it still sucked. She hated losing any of them. Each guy was dealing with it in there own way. Some didn't like to talk about it and some needed too. Opie told her the whole story it had been the guy that Kozik had gone to see that gave them the information, had set them up. Dispute their fight before he left Stella felt sick to the stomach because she knew that Kozik would be beating himself up about it.

"He's hurt, Stella" Opie told her

"Mentally or physically?"

"Both"

_This is going to be a long night_ she thought to herself before taking a deep breath

He heard three lights taps on the door and knew who it was immediately. She opened the door and stuck her head in the door.

"Hey" she said quietly "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Stella"

He used her full name, he always called her Stel. Always had. She moved into the room and stood in front of him. Koz was cut and bruised up pretty bad.

"Jesus, no your not" she said taking the first aid kit off her shoulder and dropped it on the bed next to him. She grabbed a cottoned ball and the cleaning alcohol.

"Stella" he protested before she stopped him.

"If I don't do this it's going to get infected and then your face is going to fall off"

That got a smirk out of him and so did the fact that she straddled his lap. It was lucky that the cut wasn't too bad just bloodily. He made a face in pain before covering it quickly but Stella saw. She blew on the cut and placed a bandage on it before she saw a tear fall down his cheek. It was one of the only times she had seen him cry. Of course he was upset, he had just lost his brothers.

"It's going to be okay"

"It's my fault and it just got all fucked up"

"It wasn't your fault" she told him wiping the remains of the tear off his cheek with the back of her fingers "This is apart of the life. It's apart of the world we live in. It's a risk, Koz. You listening to me? It has nothing to do with you"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer and she didn't resist. This was the real reason she had walked through those doors. Stella wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stayed that way for a while, Stella didn't know for how long but she did know that it was healing the both of them. She felt his breath on her neck and it was having an unexpected effect on her.

"Why are you here?" he asked muffled by their embrace. She froze terrified that they were about to have an actual honest to god talk about everything and that scared her more then anything. Stella didn't want to get too truthful with him or herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Here? In Charming?" he asked pulling down and looking up at her "You could be anywhere in the world. You could do anything you wanted with that big brain of yours. Cure cancer, end world hunger but instead you're here. Why?"

"My family is here. My hearts here and you don't choose the people you fall in love with"

This truthfulness was what she was worried about. She slowly unwrapped herself from around him and stood on the floor, picking up after herself and zipping up the first aid kit. She was only _too _aware of Kozik watching her every move. She put on a brave face and turned back to him.

"You need pain killers, or anything?"

"Pain killers isn't what I need right now" he said taking her hand and pulling her towards to him. In the past he had told her he loved her and that he wanted her but this was the first time ever that Kozik had admitted to needing her

"Koz" she protested

"Stel, stop thinking"

Was it that simple? Could she simply stop thinking and just act? He looked so venerable and it was an entirely new experience for her. She sat back down where she had been and caressed his damaged face.

"Stel"

"Shut up" she pushing them both back on the bed. She kissed him exactly the same way he had kissed her the night before but this time Kozik was the one to turned up the heat. He instantly rolled her on to her back because he remembered that she liked someone else to take control. He remembered the effect that running his hand up her left thigh, had on her and he remembered what she sounded like when he was doing his job right.


	11. Author's Notes

Hey all you wonderful, wonderful people,

I can't thank you all enough for all your reviews, story alerts and Favorite stories. Every time I see them in my inbox it makes just want to write more for you.

So here is what I am thinking. I think I am going to do a follow up to this story and maybe even a series with good ole Stella.

So what do you guys and gals think?

Your wish is my command

Love

L

Xoxo


	12. Chapter 11

When Stella woke up the next morning she was sleeping on her belly, hair cascading across the pillow, with her bare back exposed and alone in the bed. She sat up in the bed and covered herself with the quilt and grabbed the clothes the she could reach. Of course all of Kozik clothes were gone. Stella shook her head, took a deep breath trying to calm the rage that was flowing through her body.

"Son of a …."

She didn't even hear him enter the room again; he smiled to himself seeing she was pissed off. Stella threw her tank over her head and pulled it down.

"Don't you dare get dressed, Woman" he said quietly. She looked at him surprised "What? You thought I left you the morning after?"

"No" she said lying "Of course not"

Kozik handed her a cup of coffee, knowing that his life would not be worth living if Stella didn't have caffeine within five minutes of waking up.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" he said kissing her neck. She sat front and Koz saw her tattoo peaking out from under her tank top. He had to smile when he saw his name her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You sure can"

"What did you tell Parker about my tattoo?"

"It's my tattoo it just happens to be your name. He's never asked me. Asked me about the crow under your name but because I have the crow on my wrist, he just thinks I just have a thing for crows'"

"Well, you do" he said with a chuckle taking the mug out of her hands and gently pushing her back on to the bed. She lent back on her elbows and smiled at him.

"Kozik, it was a one night thing"

"One night and one morning" he bargained. She looked up and smiled at him before nodding her head "Jeez, classy woman are so much effort"

When she walked out of his room Stella was certain that everyone would know what went on between herself and Kozik. They were all smart men but she walked through that clubhouse with her head held high. If they knew, no one was said anything to her about it. She sat down next to Opie and stole his coffee cup for a few sips. Everyone was still down because of the night before but they weren't as down, which she was thankful for.

She saw Ellie, Henry and Tara carrying Abel. Ellie saw Stella and ran into her arms, quickly followed by Henry.

"Ahhhhhh" Stella said hugging them both tight "Hello. How are you?"

They both yelled their answers at the same time and jumped around excited. Things between Tara and Stella were better then they had been in the past but they still weren't besties, by all means. Tara was still cautious, she had to be with the women in this club but there was something that had been bugging Tara about the life she was leading and planned to be in for a long time. She just had to know and she thought that Stella was the best person to ask. They watched the kids ran of to their father.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Stella asked her confused

"I feel like death is around every corner. This club has enemies"

"That's an understatement"

"I should feel safe but" Tara stopped and thought for a second " I don't"

"I get that. We're women and we're seen as weak and we can be targets. I'm Alex's weak spot and The Mayans and Darby's crew know that but I'm okay with it"

"You're okay with it? What's it?"

"More then likely I will dead for them. Drive by or someone making a point and I'd take a bullet from anyone of those men or anyone in my family including yourself and I'm okay with it"

"How can you be okay with something like that?" Tara asked astonished.

"If it's me that has been shot and me who has dead, it means that their safe. Tara it's not how you exit this life, it's how you live it and who you live it with"

She took Abel from Tara's arms and left her with that little gem of knowledge. Kozik finally walked into out his room and watched Stella walk across the club playing with Abel as she walked. He could see the life that he could have lived if he hadn't been an idiot and thrown it all away for a quick piece of arse. She would have been the prefect mother but now they would never know. He watched her hand Abel over to his father and her smile could have lit up the world

Stella walked out the front of the clubhouse and saw Tig sitting on the picnic table with his feet resting on the seat. She put her sunglasses on, for some reason the sun was particularly bright this morning. Oh that was right, she had been happily trapped in Koz's bedroom with no lights, that's why. Without saying a word she walked towards her Scarecrow and sat next to him. Tig offered her a cigarette which she happily took from him. After lighting it for her Tig looked at Stella for a few seconds, she looked at him strangely before asking

"What?"

"You have the whole afterglow thing going on"

Stella blushed dramatic and hid her face in her own arms "Oh god!"

"So, it's back on then?"

Stella knew what he meant by it. It was herself and Kozik

"No! It's not back on. It was a one night thing. It's just what we both needed, I guess"

"What? Your banker doesn't ring your bell?"

"Kozik has known me for longer. Knows me better I guess" she said not able to look Tig in the eye. Her sex life wasn't something she felt comfortable talking to Tig about. "You don't seem surprised, Alex"

"I'm surprised it took you two so long. With your history and the way you two have been fighting, it was only a matter on time, Princess"

"Really? Because it surprised the hell out of me" she said with a chuckle "What is wrong with me?"

Tig laughed and wrapped her in his arms

"Nothing is wrong with you, Princess you love him and you always will. Is he a moron idiot d bag? Hell yeah. He's not worthy of you but he also loves you and if he knows whats good for him, he'll never hurt you again because if he does Kozik is going end up dead"

"Don't worry I'll be the one pulling the trigger" she said laughing knowing it would never happen

"I'm surprised you put up with me the way you do"

Stella pulled back slightly and studied him for a second wondering were all this truthfulness wasn't coming from. They didn't normally have deep and meaningful conversation, like this.

"Are you dying?"

"No, I'm not dying" He told her "I'm not a good guy. I've just done a lot of really bad shit in my life, Stella. Most of it I really hope you _never_ find out about"

"Alex, I know who you are. You're a great guy, I know I put you on a pedestal but there is a reason why you're there. It's not about what you have done; it's about what you do. You have loved me everyday of my life and you take care of me. That's all that matters in this life and that all that matters to me"

"How did you get so smart?"

"Born that way. That's why my head was so big when I was born"

"Yeah, you were a big headed baby" She looked over at him and mock disbelief and punched him in the arm "No seriously it's okay. You grew into your big baby head, now it's a normal size head. Although I do believe that you're first words were _Big Head wants dolly!_"

"It was not!" she said hit him again. He caught sight of his name tattooed on her wrist and knew that if his secret got out and she found out what he had done all those years ago. Stella was really going to regret that tattoo.


	13. Chapter 12

When Jax rode his bike into Teller-Morrow he was on a mission. Something had been bugging him, it had been a passing thought one day but the more he thought about it the more he needed to do something about it. When Stella was a kid, she would beg any of the guys to go on a ride on the back of their bike, which of course they all loved and she could get a ride whenever she wanted one. Soon enough riding on the back wasn't enough for her and she got her motorcycle licence. Tig had fought it at first but they all knew she had him wrapped around her little finger and he gave in at the end of it all. They brought her a bike that she could handle and the rest Jax thought was history. That was until Jax realised that he hadn't seen her on a bike Stella's whole stay here, not on the back and not by herself. He hadn't seen her on a bike since her accident and that worried Jax more then he could say. Stella was raised to not fear anything; she had no need to be scared because they were all there to protect her, which had made her a bit of a dare devil. If his suspicions were true Jax had to do something about it. He walked towards her with purpose

"Hi" she said

"Come for a ride with me"

"I'd love to but I've got so much to do here"

Jax smiled at her. It was a smile she had seen him use on girls before and it normally made them a puddle on the floor but it didn't have quite the same effect on Stella.

"Come on" he hoped persuasion would work "We haven't spent any time alone together since you've been. Let's go for a ride like when we were kids"

Jax gently took her hand and lead her outside. As Stella got closer to his bike she froze on the spot "Jax?" she said softly, so softly that he almost didn't hear it. He spun around and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey" he said cupping her face with his hands "I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to you. I promise"

Stella believed him, she did but she was still scared. He was right she hadn't been on a motorcycle since her accident and that was going on six years now. She was surprised that no one else had noticed and done the same thing as Jax was trying to do. It was sweet for him to be trying to help her out but could he really promise something like that. Some things were out of even Jax's control. He placed the helmet on her head and gently did up the strap under her chin. She watched Jax hop on the bike and take it off its pegs. She pouted at him but then gingerly hopped on the back and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"You ready?" he called back to her.

"No!"

"Close your eyes"

"What?"  
"Just do it" he chuckled. She closed her eyes, rested her cheek on his back and held on tight. He started off slow, trying to get her into the swing of things but as her grip loosened and she opened her eyes to look at the world, Jax sped up and made her remember what it was like and remember what she had been missing. Soon enough she was peaking over his shoulder to see what was ahead of them. Jax just laughed and smiled at her, knowing that she had gotten the riding bug back.

He pulled up at a playground they used to visit when they were kids, she chuckled at their location. She remembered her mother taking her there when she was little. They both hopped off the bike and Stella darted over to the swing set and Jax followed her. She sat down on one of the seat and started to swing.

"How do you feel?" Jax asked

"Fantastic" she said a smile on her face ear to ear "It's almost freeing you, you know?"

"I know" he said pushing her so she got higher "There was more to your accident, wasn't there? I mean to stop you from riding"

"Yep" was all she said and he knew that it was all she was going to say about it so he settled for _yep_.

It was childish being pushed on a swing at the age of twenty six. But god damn it, it felt good and she was having fun. That's all that mattered to Stella right now. She was starting to think that staying in Charming or maybe even moving back. Would Parker move with her? Could they make a life in Charming? Maybe she should ask Gemma about it all. Normally at this stage Stella was feeling the urge to move on and go wherever the wind takes her but for some reason this time was different.

"So? You and Kozik are back on huh?" Jax asked pulling her out of her current thoughts. Stella chuckled at the thought of getting back together with her first love. It seemed too good to be true but if she wasn't with Parker she couldn't say for sure that she would have gotten back together with Kozik.

"No, not back on. Jax on one hand the other night was really great and on the another I cheated on Parker" she told him as Jax nodded his head " I became Koz and I did the same thing he did to me years ago. How can I live with that?"

"Day by day?" he said gently pushing her again. "At least you faced one of your demons today"

"Only because you notice" she laughed "I'm getting less Le Femme Nikita and more Beryl the old lady"

"Your just out of practice or I'm just paying really good attention to you. I wouldn't be the first guy. You know what the Tacoma guys' think of you right?"

"I don't want to know"

"Wantta go for another ride?" Jax asked stopping the swing and looking at her.

"Hell yeah!"

Jax laughed before they walked back to his bike. They were definitely going to have to buy her a new bike pretty soon.

When they got back too the clubhouse in was empty. All the Tacoma guys had gone back home and taken their fallen brothers with them. Kozik of course had made some excuse to stay and Happy was still hanging around but the place did seem very empty without them all. Jax and Stella walked in with smiles on their faces, they had a good afternoon together.

" I don't know, man" Tig said

"You're losing it, Brother" they heard Clay say. He's voice was coming from Church.

Jax and Stella looked at each other wondering what they were talking about. Stella suddenly worried about Tig, She didn't want him to be battling with anything."What good would come to either of you if she knew? None"

"You think I want Stella to find out about it, about what I did? I never want her to know that. To hurt her like that"

"Tig, she'll never know if you don't tell her"

Stella flattened herself up against the wall. She had thought they had no secrets, Alex had even told her about Donna, before anyone else knew. He told Stella right after it happened. Of course there were things they didn't talk about, things he did but they were things that didn't concern Stella. What could he be keeping from her?

"Clay, I _killed _her father. How is she ever going to forgive me, for that?"

Stella's breath got caught in her throat and she froze. Suddenly the whole world faded away and she felt like she was falling. Suddenly her knees buckled from underneath her; luckily Jax caught Stella in time before she hit the ground. She grabbed a hold of Jax's cut and pulled herself up. Jax rested his forehead on hers and she took another deep breath.

"I gotta go"

"Wait out the front. I'll take you where ever you want to go"

She nodded her head and slowly walked out. Jax stride over to the doorway and looked right at Tig. Fury written on his face like they have never seen before.

"You might want to close the door" he told them "You never know who listening"

As Jax slammed the door behind him Tig knew his deep dark secret was out. Last time Tig had seen Stella she was on the back of Jax motorcycle, now she had come back and she had heard everything. She finally knew.


	14. Chapter 13

All the places in the world Stella wanted to go, it was one of Jax's favourite place to think. She wanted to sit on the roof and watch the world go by. She was climbing the ladder when Jax walked out and she was watching everyone pack up the auto shop before it closed. He had just enough time to call Opie. Before he joined her, Jax sat next to her but not too close since he was unsure if she wanted to be alone. He didn't know what to say, was there anything her could say?

Stella ran her fingers through her hair and rested her chin in the palm of her hand and her elbow on her knee before looking over at Jax.

"Where do I go from here?" she asked softly "Where would you go from here?"

"I'd go and beat the crap out of him but then again you have more class then I do"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was really stuck and didn't know what to do. She was numb and didn't know what to think. Did she actually hear Tig say that? Had he been joking? Did Tig shot her father himself or did something go terribly wrong, like the other night with the Tacoma guys the other night.

"Does it matter?" she asked

"You tell me"

Stella thought about it as her head started to spin and it finally started to sink in and it did matter, it mattered more then she wanted to admit. Suddenly they heard Opie's bike roar into the lot. The way he was riding and the way he stormed into clubhouse Stella knew that he knew.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"Come on, it's Opie"

She knew Jax was right; he and Opie were the only ones she could really trust right now. God knew how many of the guys knew. If Clay knew that meant that Gemma knew and since it was so long ago John more then likely knew too. Opie & Jax were the only one that she could believe. Even though they weren't saying anything to each other Stella found great comfortable in just sitting next to Jax and him holding her hand in that moment. She felt a little less alone.

"So" Someone said behind them "Looks like we have a whole lot more in common then we first thought, huh?"

Stella turned around and saw Opie standing there. God only knew what he had just said to Tig but that wasn't Stella's concern at that moment. Stella stood up and ran into Opie's arms. One good thing about the full one foot height difference between Stella and Opie was that when she hugged him, Stella kind of disappeared. That's what she wanted right now.

"What do you want to do?" Opie asked her not letting go

"Kick his arse"

"What are you going to do?" Jax asked Stella already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to get the hell outta dodge"

She couldn't stay in Charming now. Not after what she just heard and both Opie and Jax knew that. The biggest problem they were going to have, was keeping her in town for the night. The sun was going down in front of them and they didn't want her driving back to New York in the dark, but Stella was stubborn and they were going to have their work cut out for them.

They all climbed down from the roof and the guys went to get her stuff out of the club house, since that was the last place she wanted to be, right now. She sat on the picnic table and rested her feet on the seat. Stella back to the conversation with Tig a few days before _"I'm not a good guy.__I've just done a lot of really bad shit in my life, Stella. Most of it I really hope you__never__find out about"_ The truth had been right in front of her and Stella had missing, he had basically confessed right there and then. Suddenly she heard two heavy boots walking towards her and she knew that walk too well. She didn't even need to look up to know it was _him_.

"What do you want, Tig?"

That broke his heart, she had _never_ called him Tig but he knew that he deserved whatever she was about to dish out.

"Princess.."

"Is it true?" she asked cutting him off

"Yes"

He watched the tears well up in her eyes; he had always hated seeing her cry. Tig couldn't stand it when she was a little girl and he especially hated it now but he was the one who made her feel that way.

"Please tell it was because he was a rat or he was beating my mother. Tell me something to make_this_ okay"

As much as he didn't want to tell her any of this, he had walked out there to man up and tell her the truth. He knew it wasn't going to fix the situation, but it might help in the future.

"I was in love with your Mom"

Stella stared at him stunned. That was not the answer she was waiting for and it was not the answer she was expecting.

"What?"

"Head over heels, in love with your mother, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She was smart and kind hearted and amazing, basically. For some reason she saw something in Rooster, in your Dad and I didn't stand a chance, she was so in love with him"

"So you took him out of the equation"

"Yeah but it back fired on me because after Rooster was gone, she only loved him more. Then a year after that your mother was gone" Stella could see that Tig was still heartbroken and affect by it all "And then there was this beautiful little girl who had nobody and I knew that you were all that mattered in this world and I hadn't to make sure nothing happened to you"

As much as Stella was trying to hold back her tears and hold on to her anger but a sob escaped her lips and the tears began to fall.

"You took care of me because you felt _guilty_and my whole life has been a lie"

"No. I took care if you because other then your mother. You're the only person I love more then anything in this world, including this club"

"I wish I could believe that, Tig. I really do" she said seeing Jax and Opie walking up behind him. She hopped down from the table and stood beside him "You didn't like being up on a pedestal. Guess what, you just fell off"

Stella walked past Tig walked towards Jax and felt him wrap his arm around her and all three of them walked to her car. Tig watched her drive away Opie riding in front, Jax riding behind and Stella safely in between them. Tig didn't know if he would see his Princess again, but he took small comfit in that fact that Stella wasn't alone.

As soon as they arrived at Jax's place all Stella wanted to do was sleep, even though it was only six thirty. They opened the door and Tara looked at them surprised, clearly something huge had happened. It was written on their faces

"What happened?"

"Tig murdered my father"

"So she's staying here" Jax said placing her bags on the floor.

"Damn straight, she is" Tara agreed.

She gave Opie a huge hug and promised to visit the kids before she left tomorrow morning. Stella stood in the living room, thinking about everything and all of the sudden she felt dirty.

"Can I steal you're shower?" she asked them

"You can steal anything you want" Jax told her with all certainly. She chuckled and shook her head before grabbing her bag and taking a long hot shower. Tara knocked on the of the bathroom to give Stella some fresh towels, when she opened the door she saw Stella sitting on the tiled floor, crying her eyes out. Tara knew that there was nothing she could say to make the situation any better. Tara sat next to her on the cold bathroom floor and wrapped Stella in her arms and just let her cry. Stella lent her head on Tara's shoulder and let everything she had been keeping inside out all afternoon. She had been too proud to loss it, in front of the guys. Once Stella had finished her mini breakdown tried to figure out why she felt so dizzy and so tired, once Tara told her that they were both symptoms of shock, it all made more sense.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive tonight"

"I'll be fine" Stella chuckled, was Tara actually concerned for her safety. Wow. Look at how far they had come.

"I'd seriously feel much better if you slept here the night. You can leave after first light"

Stella shook her head and knew she wasn't going to get away with leaving tonight. She frowned at Tara before saying

"I don't want to see him"

"You wont, I promise you that"

Stella agreed to leave in the morning and stay with them the night, even though what she really wanted to do was leave town straight away.

"You okay?" Tara asked pulling Stella up from the ground

"I will be"

Once Tara left her alone in the bathroom, Stella dug her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and dialed a number she still knew off by heart.

"Um, I don't know where you are or what you're doing and I don't need to know but I _need_ to talk to you tonight. I'm with Jax and Tara. Could you come see, please? Bye"

She didn't know where he was but hopped that Kozik was close by because she could really use a hug.


	15. Chapter 14

Well we have made it to the end my friends. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and kind words. I promise to get working on story two very shortly. Keep a look out for my name ( I've always wanted to say that lol) I promise you have not seen the last of Stella. I mean I can't leave it like this now can I ?

"Have you called Kozik?" Opie asked her while she was sitting in his kitchen drinking her first coffee of the day. Stella smiled and nodded her head.

"No answer but I left him a message"

"What if he doesn't call you back in time?"

"I'm gone either way" She said before sipping her coffee. She saw Opie's disapproving look and wondered _what-the-heck _"What? It was one night and it's not like we're back together"

"Keep telling your self that" Opie chuckled. Stella smiled and picked up her coffee cup and got up from her seat

"I'm going to wake up the kids" she said before poking her tongue out at him and walking out of the kitchen. Opie shook his head and knew how pissed Kozik was going to be if Stella left without saying goodbye but Opie also understood why she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

She made her way into Kenny room and picked him up out of bed, which used to be a whole lot easier and took him into his sisters' room.

"Ellie" she whispered "Ellie?"

Suddenly Kenny jumps out of Stella's arms and jumps on his sisters sleeping body. Stella cracks up laughing as Ellie gives her bother the biggest death stare known to man

"Get up" Stella told her "I'm going to make you both breakfast"

Ellie stopped in her tracks "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Stella looked down at the little girl and took a deep breathe. Stella placed Kenny back on the ground "We'll meet you in the kitchen buddy"

"You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we're going to one awesome morning before I go"

Ellie hugged Stella tight and Stella hated herself for leaving this little girl and her brother but she couldn't stay in Charming, not after everything that had happened.

Stella was flipping pancakes when Jax walked into the house. Kenny was up from his chair and tried to tackle Jax, as a boyish hello. Stella chuckled at the cuteness but soon after felt someone's hands on her hips

"Hey" Jax's said kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning"

"So I made you something"

Stella frowned and turned around before looking at him surprised

" Excuse me? You _made_ me something?"

"Give me your wrist" Stella held out her left wrist and Jax knew she was being a smartarse but he smiled at her anyhow "Your other wrist"

"Oh" Stella said playing along handing out her other wrist, the one with the tattoo on it. Her Alex tattoo. Her gently wrapped a leather band around her wrist, covering the name but leaving the crow that had been sitting on top of the A, very visible. She nodded her head and tried to fight back the tears.

"Thank you" she managed to choked up.

"He is not your only family here and he is not your only crow. You get me?"

Stella silently nodded her head and pouted at him. Stella was really having trouble keeping her tears back, at that point. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her close they stayed in the kitchen that way before the kids laughing in the dinning room jolted them back into reality and out of their little bubble.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Yeah"

Jax kissed her on the forehead and just to join the kids in the dinning room, while Stella cooked up a storm in the kitchen.

They all stood in Opie's front yard and Stella was entirely grateful that the kids didn't ask her when she was going to be back, because Stella didn't know the answer, she didn't know if she even would be back again. Right in that moment, in her heart Stella didn't think she would be back. Her heart was in too much pain to even thinking of it. She kissed and hugged anybody then hopped in her car and put it into drive. As she drove down the road she dialed his number again but it once again went to message bank. She hung up, what could she say? Stella just guessed that it was fate who had stepped into the mess that was Stella and Kozik, maybe this time Fate had saved her but in her heart of hearts she hoped that Fate was wrong, about both her crows.


	16. Notes

Hey Wonderful People,

Thank you for reading my stuff. You have no idea what it means to me reading your reviews and how much you love it. It really puts a smile on me dail and fires me up to write more

This story is complete, I am just doing some fine tuning fixing some mistakes in this one. If you haven't read the full series

A Cut Above The Rest

The Long And Winding Road

And the current one I am working one

I Can't Quit You, Babe

Hope you keep enjoying Stella and her adventures

Love L

xox


	17. Author's Note

Hi My Loves,

I was just wondering if you guys and gals who have been reading Stella's story, would be interested in reading a type of prequel about Stella and Kozik, how they met, how they got together? That type of thing.

Let me know if you want to read something like that and I'll see what I can come up with, because I only write this stuff for you guys

Thank you, so much for reading my stuff and reviewing it all. You have know idea what it means to me.

Love L

xox


	18. Author Note

Hey Guys,

Just in case you didn't know there is a Koz and Stella prequel online. So if you're interest in reading it. Go over too

s/8899592/1/Whiskey-Mystics-Men

Enjoy and tell me what you think

Thanks for all the support

Much Love

L

xox


End file.
